War
by Alther Primus
Summary: What would happen if Ichigo never gained his Shinigami powers, Aizen and the Vandenreich made their moves early, and several new factions with grudges against Soul Society emerge from the shadows? AU, sucky summary, no pairings for now, but maybe later, first fic, R&R please. Character Deaths, OCs abound


**DISCLAIMER: **Bleach isn't mine.

Today was just like any other day for Rukia Kuchiki. She had slain several hollows in Karakura town that day, and it  
was fnally time to return to Soul Society to report. She stood, preparing to open the Senkaimon, when it suddenly opened  
before her. There was a man standing there, but before Rukiia could even recognize who it was, the man seemed to reach  
inside of her, taking out a small sphere before nodding to his comrade who had also recently appeared. Before  
Rukia could speak, her throat had been slit. She fell to the ground, and the only things she saw before she died,  
were the ever-closed eyes of Ichimaru Gin.  
_-SOUL SOCIETY-THE NEXT DAY-_  
"This is horrible!" stated the benign captain of squad 5.

"I truely will miss her." Utitake agreed before breaking into a fit of coughing.

"Such a beauty extinguished in her youth, how depressing." Sighed the lazy captain of the 8th division.

"Mmm. Wouldn'tcha know it, Rukia-chan was just returnin' too." Ichimaru mused. The rest of the captains merely  
stood silently.

"Enough! We will have time to grieve later, but for now it is imperative that we found out who was responsible!"  
Yamamoto finally boomed, shocking the others out of their grief. "It is obvious that there are rogue Shinigami  
involved, the best guess would be the Vaizards! Find them and exterminate them! Dismissed!"

The captains began to file out. As they were filing out, Toushirou thought he heard Aizen say the word "Soon"  
and "Hollow." It unnerved Tousshirou, to say hte least, but he blamed it on stress and went to go hunt down the Vaizards.

_-THE LIVING WORLD-NEXT WEEK-_  
Toushirou Hitsugaya had finally found evidence of the Vaizard's reitsu, eminating from a warehouse in Karakura town.  
He informed the rest of the Shinigami about the discovery and plans were made. Now Toushirou was leading a squad  
of shinigami torwards the warehouse. They walked inside, and Toushirou instantly felt uneasy. It wasn't until something  
barely missed his head and killed one of his men that Hitsugaya had realized he had walked into a trap. He was suddenly  
surrounded by archers and Vaizards. A man dressed in black walked torwards the taichou, who had unsheathed his zanpakuto.

"Captain Toushirou Hitsugaya of the tenth division... interesting." the mysterious man noted in a voice that made  
Toushirou's blood run cold. "The child prodigy of the Seireitei... I will let you return, but inform the Soutaichou  
of two things, number one, that the Vaizards are now a paart of my organization and war against them means war against  
me, and two..." the man seemed to consider his words, before stating "tell him that the man who killed Rukia, was Aizen  
Sosuke," and with that cryptic warning, he and his associates moved faster than any being Toushirou had seen in his life,  
gone in the flash of an instant.

_-SOUL SOCIETY-THE NEXT DAY-_

"And that is your report, Hitsugaya-Taicho?" Yamamoto asked the young captain.

"Yes sir, it is." was the response. Aizen who had been eavesdropping realized that this man in black could be a threat  
to his plans, and quickly took his leave to finish preperations.

"Then we shall go to war with this mysterious foe..." Yamamoto decided. "I shall hold a captain's meeting at once!"  
There were several notable absences at the captain's meeting that day, but nobody paid any mind to it until Kotetsu Isane  
burst in and declared that Hinamori was in bad condition... and that she had been stabbed with a Zanpakuto with reitsu,  
exactly like Aizen's. At this the captains immediately took action to hunt down Aizen, and found him alongside the other two  
missing captains: Ichimaru Gin and Kaname Tosen.

_AN: Welp! That's it! The start of my first public Fanfiction! Sorry it's so short, but it's my first attempt xD Remember to read and review please! _


End file.
